


Näkyvän valon spektri

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTP, Post-War, Suomi | Finnish, lohturomantiikka, sodan jälkeen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hän oli oppinut kuukausien aikana tuntemaan kulmikkaat kasvot paremmin kuin omansa, mutta seisahtui silti toisinaan luullessaan Severuksen rypistävän nenäänsä.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 55. Henki
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 1





	Näkyvän valon spektri

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä lähti muotoutumaan raapaleenmittaisista luvuista ja sellaisena se jatkui loppuun asti (tosin viimeinen on tuplis). Alun perin tästä piti tulla synttärificci :lle, mutta siinä tapauksessa tää on toooodella aikainen lahja 8) Kiitokset mtm:lle pilkutuksesta sekä laumalliselle esilukijoita rohkaisusta — tästä raapalesarjasta olin jälleen kerran Kovin Epävarma. Erityiset kiitokset mtm:n lisäksi :lle kärsivällisestä kokovartalokorvailusta sekä Susimukselle psykologiapallottelusta <3
> 
> Taustaksi sen verran, että tämä ficci on [EWE](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/9867.html#sanasto). Severus sai sodassa Naginista, mutta ennen kuin hän heitti henkensä, Narcissa pelasti hänet. Sodan jälkeen Severus sai sankarin käsittelyn ja parhaimmat parantajat, joten myrkky saatiin ulos. Valitettavasti urhea professori joutui kuitenkin koomaan, jossa hän on maannut viimeisten vuosien ajan. Ulkopuolisen uhan vuoksi (jäljellejääneet kuolonsyöjät syyttävät Severusta Voldemortin kukistumisesta!) hänet siirrettiin Pyhästä Mungosta rauhalliseen mökkiin, jossa on jatkuva aurorimiehitys. Harry ilmoittautui välittömästi vapaaehtoiseksi vartijaksi ja on toiminut siinä virassa jo useamman kuukauden ajan.
> 
> Tässä on tasan 800 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kultainen auringonvalo siivilöityi hätäporttiavaimen läpi syväsyiselle keittiönpöydälle kaikissa spektrin väreissä. Siitä oli tullut paha tapa: painaa sinettiä peukalolla ja kokeilla päivä päivältä, miten paljon enemmän siihen uskalsi käyttää voimaa ennen sen murtumista. Tämä oli Harryn neljäs porttiavain kuluvalle vuodelle, ja Robards oli jo käyttänyt toiseksi pelottavinta ääntään. Dorotea ei onneksi välittänyt.

"Aurori Potter?" Tabby kurkisti ovesta sisään. "Lähden nyt kotiin. Nähdään taas huomenna."

Harry huiskautti kättään tummalle, keski-ikäiselle parantajalle ja käänsi katseensa lumiseen pihapuutarhaan. Jälleen yksi päivä takana, lukemattoman monia vielä edessä. Mutta tätähän hän oli halunnut. Olihan?

Kyllä, koska ilman Severusta hän ei olisi nyt tässä.

Ilman Severusta.

Yksin.  
  
  


~o~

Vahamainen iho kiristyi ulkonevien poskipäiden yli, ja Harryn oli kumarruttava alemmas varmistuakseen lähes olemattomasta hengityksestä. Mustat hiukset valahtivat liehumaan, kun Harry leijutti entisen professorinsa pesua varten pystytetylle tasolle ja riisui tämän parilla rutinoituneella sauvanheilautuksella.

Ei Harry ollut suunnitellut tällaista tulevaisuutta opiskellessaan auroriksi, mutta tässä hän vain oli: pesemässä miestä, joka oli tehnyt hänen liemitunneistaan täyttä helvettiä viiden pitkän vuoden ajan. Puhumattakaan katastrofaalisista yksityistunneista.

Harry hymähti ja pyyhkäisi hellästi pesukintaaseen Severuksen harmaantuneelle ohimolle jääneen saippuavaahdon.

Hän oli oppinut kuukausien aikana tuntemaan kulmikkaat kasvot paremmin kuin omansa, mutta seisahtui silti toisinaan luullessaan Severuksen rypistävän nenäänsä. Liikauttavan kulmakarvaansa. Hymyilevän halveksuvasti.

Kuten aina ennen.  
  
  


~o~

Harry ei muistanut, milloin oli alkanut puhua Severukselle. Illat tuntuivat kuluvan nopeammin, kun mökissä oli ääntä — vaikka se olikin vain hänen omaansa. Toisinaan hän sytytti takkaan tuleen ja leijutti Severuksen nojatuoliin sitä katsomaan. Seuraavana päivänä Tabby huokaili savunhajuisille hiuksille ja _"olemattomia kuvitteleville auroreille"_.

Harry ei välittänyt. Hän jaksoi vielä uskoa.

Ei hän ollut unohtanut ivallisia letkautuksia tai pisteliäitä kommentteja — hän ymmärsi vihdoin, mistä ne olivat johtuneet — mutta toisinaan hän unohti oman paikkansa. Huomasi harkitsevansa hiustensa värjäämistä. Piilolinssien hankkimista. Mitä tahansa ollakseen oma itsensä eikä kenenkään kuva, edes sekoitettu.

Ja toisinaan hän kuvitteli Severuksenkin haluavan sitä. Odottavan sitä.

Haluavan häntä. Harrya.  
  
  


~o~

Kaikki oli muuttunut pikkuhiljaa. Ensin Harry oli halunnut vain maksaa takaisin osan siitä, minkä Severus itse oli hänenkin tähtensä uhrannut. Sitten hän oli tottunut rauhallisiin iltoihin, mukautunut elämään kahden edestä, poistumaan vain harvoin ja palatessaan kiroamaan sijaisensa osaamattomuutta.

Ennen pitkää Harry ei osannut lähteä. Ei halunnut lähteä.

"Näin eilen kaksi jänistä", Harry kertoi sipaistessaan hunajaa Severuksen kuiville huulille. "Nimesin toisen Crabbeksi ja toisen Goyleksi. Ne olivat niin tyhmiä, etteivät älynneet kiertää aidanpätkää vaan kaivoivat tunnelin sen alitse."

Eikä Harry malttanut olla kertomatta lumikostakaan. "Se näytti ihan Malfoylta. Sama suippo naama ja toljottava katse."

Hän hymyili vetäessään peiton paremmin Severuksen ylle.  
  
  


~o~

Kesän korvilla Harry piti kahden viikon loman. Hermione ja Ron veivät hänet Lontooseen ja tuuppasivat ihmisten sekaan. Kaksi viikkoa juoksutusta paikasta toiseen, illat yökerhojen humua ja iholle kiipiviä naisia, miehiäkin.

"Tämä se vasta on elämää!" Ron huusi metelissä Harryn korvaan.

"Olet vain ollut liian kauan siellä metsässä omissa oloissasi", Hermione vakuutteli, kun Harry epäröi Kotikolon puutarhajuhliin lähtöä.

Huolimatta hyvistä aikomuksistaan Harry ei viihtynyt. Ei ihmispaljous häntä ahdistanut vaan ikävä. Ja kun toiset muistelivat kouluaikoja ja kirosivat opettajien kommervenkkeja, Harryn sydämeltä putosi pohja ja hän halusi vain kotiin.

"Ja ajatella, että Kalkaros oli koko ajan meidän puolella", Ron nauroi.

Niin, ajatella.  
  
  


~o~

Itse ilma tuntui erilaiselta. Harry oivalsi sen heti porttiavaimen heitettyä hänet selästään. Sauva tunneloitui hänen sormiinsa jo ennen kuin hän ennätti ajatella asiaa, ja reppu valahti liian äänekkäästi aluskasvillisuuteen. Olivatko kuolonsyöjät hyökänneet? Oliko Severus kunnossa vai... Harry ei kyennyt edes ajattelemaan pahinta.

Mökin terrakivet hohkasivat lämpöä, ja Harry hipoi niitä kulkiessaan kohti mökin sivustaa. Länsiseinällä ei ollut ikkunoita, sieltä hän pystyi lähestymään kenenkään huomaamatta. Mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti nurkan taakse, joku rykäisi hänen selkänsä takana.

"Jäikö jotain huomaamatta?"

Harry jähmettyi aloilleen. Hän tunsi äänen, mutta... se oli mahdotonta. Tuo ääni ei ollut lausunut sanaakaan viiteen vuoteen.

Se oli Severus.  
  
  


~o~

Harry pyörähti ympäri ja naulitsi katseensa penkin nurkassa, tuulensuojassa lymyävään mieheen. Hän otti askeleen ja tajusi vasta sitten, että hänen taikasauvansa oli edelleen taisteluvalmiina. Hän sujautti sen takaisin käsivarsikoteloon ja seisahtui sitten imemään itseensä näkyä, jota oli kaivannut jo monen kuukauden ajan.

Severus oli edelleen sairaalloisen laiha, mutta hänen mustat silmänsä olivat virkeät. Harry katse lakaisi kalpeita kasvoja, viltin alle kääriytyneitä hartioita ja paksun viitan alle käpertyviä jalkoja.

"Näen, että olet yhtä paukapää kuin ennenkin, Potter", Severus sylkäisi lopulta, kun Harry oli ollut vaiti liian pitkään.

Harry säpsähti ja hänen katseensa singahti takaisin Severuksen silmiin. Ne olivat mustat kuin kekäleet ja paloivat tuijottaessaan häntä halveksuvasti. Kylmät väreet juoksivat Harryn selkäpiitä. Oliko tämä se Severus, jonka luota hän oli lähtenyt lomalle? Se Severus, jota hän oli hoitanut, pessyt, ruokkinut ja peitellyt kuukausien ajan?

Se Severus, johon hän oli rakastunut?

Harryn haavekuvat murenivat, sillä sitä Severusta ei ollutkaan; oli vain ivallinen ja kaunaa kantava liemien professori, jolle Harry merkitsi ainoastaan sen kaikkein tärkeimmän menettämistä.

Harry laski katseensa nurmikkoon ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Hän ennätti miltei kulman taakse, ennen kuin Severus puhui jälleen.

"Goyle kävi syömässä kukkapenkistä. Olit kerrankin oikeassa, se typerys valitsi ne kaikkein vähäravinteisimmat kasvit."

Harry kääntyi takaisin toivon hyrskähtäessä hänen rinnassaan.


End file.
